Lalaloopsy Ponies
Page in development. Lalaloopsy Ponies '''(Target Exclusive) A recent bout of Lalaloopsy Ponies has hit the market at Target. There are many different types ranging from specific character themes, all sorts of sizes, or even light ups! Large Ponies Much like the light-ups, there is so far only two variants of this size. A circus themed horse named Juggles and a party themed one named Checkers. They are based on Peanut Big Top and Confetti Carnival. '''Juggles Description: '''Juggles is a white and bright, neon orange horse with stringy blue hair. It's muzzle is soft pink, while it has a star marking on it's eye and left leg. It also has red cheeks and wears a neon pink, orange, and red clown cone hat. Juggles' outfit is neon pink with a ruffled neon orange neck, a red heart-shaped patch on the flank and red puffy pom poms. It seems to wear neon pink shoes on it's back legs. '''Includes: '''Juggles comes with a yellow brush and a red dog shaped balloon. '''Checkers Description: '''Checkers is a violet horse with a white and black checkered right front leg, and left back leg. It's right ear is white and the left is black. It's horn matches its purple coloring while it's hair is carrot orange. Checkers wears very little clothing, relying on pink accessories instead. Like a bracelet and matching collar, and eye mask. Comes with purple brush and magenta hand fan. Half the size of the bigger horses, these ponies have a theme to them as well. One is floral while the other is ballet. '''Includes: Snap Pea Description: '''Dull teal in color, Snap Pea has neon pink hair to match it's left front leg and right back leg. It's wings are ivy green. Snap Pea wears a white flowery shaped skirt and a daisy head ornament, while around it's left back leg is a flower wrapped around it. '''Includes: '''She comes with a potted daisy and teal brush. '''Slippers Description: 'Slippers is a pale fuchsia colored horse with fuchsia hair, horn left ear, and tutu. Her other ear is fuchsia in color. Besides her tutu, Slippers also wears a crown, a short orange ballerina slipper on her left front leg and right back leg, and a longer magenta ballerina slipper on her back left leg and front right leg, to match her neck collar. '''Includes: '''She comes with a magenta brush and chalkboard drawing. 'Fruit Ponies Piña ''' '''Description: '''A unicorn with a clear orange horn, clear orange legs, and a solid dark yellow head and torso. She has a transparent green mane and tail and wears a pink skirt and a pink flower clipped to one ear. '''Includes: '''Two pale orange clips, two pale pink clips, and a translucent green-yellow clip. '''Jamberry Description: '''A pony with dark purple clear legs; one sporting a ballet slipper and another sporting a bracelet. She has a solid dark magenta torso and a clear dark purple mane and tail. She wears a necklace, white tutu, and has a peppermint decoration clipped to one ear. '''Includes: '''Jamberry comes with two pink clips, two white clips, one translucent orange piece, and a pink one. '''Pink Melon Description: '''A unicorn with a clear pink horn, clear pink legs, and a solid puce head and torso. She has a clear pink mane and tail, and is wearing a pink mary-jane like "shoe" on one hoof with what seems to be a bracelet around another, a white necklace around her neck, and a pink decoration around the tip of her tail, and clipped to one ear is a pink and white bow. '''Includes: '''Comes with pale pink clips, pale lilac clips, and a red translucent clip. '''Tangerine Description: 'A pony with dark orange clear legs, a solid dark orange head and torso, and a clear dark orange mane and tail. She is wearing a white and orange necklace and on one hoof is wearing a pink and white shoe. '''Includes: '''She has a lavender and magenta bow clipped to one ear. Ponies - Juggles.PNG Ponies - Checkers.PNG Ponies - Snap Pea.PNG Jamberry.jpg Pink Melon.jpg Piña.jpg TangerineBox.jpg Baby Ponies 'Glitter Ponies Flutterwings Description: '''She is a pretty pink pegasus with a glittery finish. She has a bright orange mane and tail. Her bodysuit is a brighter colored pink with what seems to be a butterfly ornament on it. Instead of a horn she has bug antenna. Her wings are a see through orange to match her mane. On her back left leg she is wearing a frilly lace garter. '''Includes: '''She comes with a neon orange brush '''Honeycomb Description: '''She is a yellow pegasus with a glittery finish. She has a bright pink and light pink mane and tail. Her bodysuit is black and yellow with a pink collar. She has pink antenna and pink seethrough wings. '''Includes: '''Her brush is pink. '''Lady B. Description: 'She is a pink pegasus with a glittery finish. Her mane and tail are a muted red. Her bodysuit is red with black spots. She has red antenna and red see through wings. She has a red frilly garter on her front left leg. '''Includes:'Her brush is red. '''Glowy Description: 'She is a teal unicorn with a glittery finish. Her mane and tail are a pinkish purple. Her body suit is green with a frilly collar. She has pink wings and antenna. '''Includes: '''Comes with a pale lilac brush. 'Candy Ponies Based on the Candy Shoppe Mini dolls, these little fillies are as sweet are they are cute! Ropes Description: '''A red fillie with stringy red hair. It's possible wings, ears, and front legs are dark magenta colored. '''Includes: '''Comes with a pink brush. '''Mocha Description: '''Mocha is brown with white stringy hair and icing all over its head and back with pink sprinkles, as well as it's left frontal leg. It has a big cherry on its head and beginning of tail. '''Includes: '''The brush is fuchsia. '''Waffles Description: '''Light pink with Neapolitan (strawberry, vanilla, chocolate) stringy hair. Waffles' horn is actually a chocolate ice cream in a cone, to match its cone-style legs. On it's flank is a fuchsia heart, to match its brush. She also has a white bib. '''Includes: Mallow Description: '''Mallow is an almost pure white horse. It's hair is white, fading into brown-tan, while it has thick slightly burnt marshmallows for hooves. On it's head, is a stick with two marshmallow on it, to act like a horn. Around it's neck, Mallow wears a pink collar that matches its brush and flank heart. '''Includes: Ponies - Mallow.PNG Ponies - Mocha.PNG Ponies - Ropes.PNG Ponies - Waffles.PNG Flutterwings.png Honeycomb.png Lady-B.jpg New lalaloopsy pony glowy.png Mini Ponies Three packs of little cuties just waiting to be part of any pony collection. These mini horses are perfect for any Lalaloopsy mini doll too! As of yet, the carousal ponies lack names and only feature three per pack. Few are based on Lalaloopsy while others are not. 'Carousel 1' Pony 1 is fuchsia pony with curly ivy green hair worn with a thin black band and a curled tail. Her wings are soft pink witch matching collar. Pony 2 is orange with bright yellow braided mane and tail with matching bracelets and a red bow on the hair. Pony 3 is pale pink and resembles Suzette La Sweet! 'Carousel 2' Pony 4 is pink with burnt orange pigtailed hair and a basic tail. She wears a white bib-piece. Pony 5 is chiffon yellow with neon purple wavy hair and tail. She has a yellow hat and a magenta bow on her tail and left back leg. Pony 6 is dark purple with dark violet hair and tail. Has a horn and wears a single daisy on it's ear. 'Carousel 3' Pony 7 is orange and looks like Pony 6, but she is orange and hot pink themed with a pale pink horn and a red flower. Pony 8 resembles Pony 5 but is BLUE With fuschia hair, gold crown/hat, and pale pink ribbons. Pony 9 is a recolor of pony 1, being lilac with bright sky blue hair. It's wings are the same, but the hair ornament is neon purple. 'Holiday Edition ' A set of two christmas themed Carousel ponies. One is red with long curly white hair and matching tail. She wears a gold crown, gold tail bow, and gold ballerina ribbon-wrapping around her legs. Around the front left leg is a white string. The other is white with a red ponytail and a very curly red tail. She has golden wings and accessories, and a pink-red accessory on the front left hoof. Ponies - Carousel 1.PNG Ponies - Carousel 2.PNG Ponies - Carousel 3.PNG Light-Up Ponies They're shimmery. They're glossy. They're everything a little girl could dream of. Lalaloopsy Land's very first breed of magical ponies with beautiful wings. Press their royal crowns to watch them light-up the dark. While both white and come with gold crowns, the ponies come in two variants: Moon Glow Description: '''Who has light blue body parts and wings. Her hair is pink. '''Includes: '''She comes with a light blue star shaped brush and lights up pink. '''Starry Night Description: '''She has pink wings, brush, and body parts. Her hair is light lilac while she glows a bright dark blue. '''Includes: Ponies - Moon Glow.jpg Ponies - Starry Night.jpg Plush Pony Recently discovered, this super soft pony is just waiting to be brought home. It is unknown (but highly possible) if more will be released. They are about medium-small in size and made with a sparkling material and yarn hair. *'Flutterwings:' Flutterwings is pink with a darker pink neck piece and bright orange yarn hair. *'Honeycomb: '''Honeycomb is *'Waffles:' Waffles is *'Mocha:''' Mocha is Lalaloopsy Plush Ponies 2.PNG Lalaloopsy Plush Ponies.PNG Plush Ponies - Honeycomb.jpg Plush Ponies - Waffles.jpg mocha-plush-e1384927713296.png butterfly-plush-e1384928564427.png